Stranded Love
by thomaspheasant
Summary: Dipper wakes up on an island. His journey started on a cruise ship. It was a rough start when he questions his manliness yet again. Confidence seems to always elude him. But as things started to turn out, unfortunate events makes him a castaway. But it turns out he isn't alone on the island. SHAKE UP THE FALLS CHALLENGE. Harem. Dipcifica Wendip Dipambry. For The Cowardly Christian
1. Chapter 1

**Stranded Love**

 **Chapter 1**

Dipper woke up alone on the beach. It was the sudden splash of salty water in his face that jolted him awake coughing for air. As Dipper took in his surroundings, he saw nothing but white beach sand and palm trees leading into some kind of jungle. Dipper slowly got up as looked towards the sea. He was stranded on an island. He desperately tried to keep himself calm as he tried to remember how he got into this situation in the first place.

His memories slowly come back to him from the beginning. Pacifica had invited both Mabel and Dipper to a cruise on her family's business owned cruise ship this summer.

At first, they were going to decline, but Pacifica convinced them when she allowed them to bring any of their other friends. She was able to have six guests total and with Dipper and Mabel going, that left four spots open.

Of course, Mabel knew right away and immediately invited Candy and Grenda to come along. The girls giggled in excited anticipation the whole week before the trip.

But during that week, Dipper had trouble wondering who exactly he should invite. At least until he thought about his ex crush and best friend Wendy. Wendy said a couple of times she wanted to get out of Gravity Falls for the summer. And Dipper wouldn't mind seeing her in a bikini either. Of course, when he finally gave her the news, Wendy was ecstatic of the invitation. She always wanted to go on a trip somewhere tropical. When he told her that he had one more open invitation, it was then that she actually begged Dipper to allow her friend Tambry to be his last guest. Dipper knew they were childhood best friends so it didn't surprise him. They always talked about going away somewhere together. But another reason was the sudden break-up with Robbie. Turns out the love potion Mabel used on them wasn't as permanent as they had thought.

It didn't take much begging from Wendy to get Dipper to agree to Tambrys invitation. He had to face it, he still had a soft crush on her.

The rest of the week was full of excitement for the girls who could talk about nothing else but the plans they had for during the cruise. But of course, somebody particular had to make his check lists to make sure not only the he had everything he would need, but the girls as well to their slight annoyance. Passports, ID's, spending money, emergency funds, swimsuits, beach gear, and much more. The list went on and on.

Unfortunately, a huge hitch in everyones plans and Dipper's checklist occurred when Grenda suddenly had to cancel her trip with them. Turns out, she got an invite from her foreign prince boyfriend to go meet him in his country. A rare opportunity that she couldn't turn down.

Everyone understood and the spot was filled by Waddles! It took Mabel some convincing for Pacifica to allow a pig to come. But in the end, nobody could win against Mabel when it came to her adorable pet pig.

When the time came to leave, Pacifica picked everyone up in her personal limo to head for the airport to take her family's private jet to Texas. Where they then got on the cruise ship that was headed for the Caribbean, in the harbor where their journey begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was the first day on the cruise. Dipper and the girls are walking around the ship together, looking around and making plans for activities. The girls talked about tanning, swimming, dancing, dining. Dipper could hardly get a word in on activities he might want to do. But it didn't matter much to him. He was happy just watching the smiles on the girls faces. Which didn't quite go unnoticed.

"Hey Dipper, what do you want to do?" asked Wendy

Surprised by the sudden focus on him, Dipper became flustered.

"W-What? Oh.. Umm. I'll probably just follow you girls around honestly."

"What?! Come on bro-bro! There has to be something you want to do on this amazing cruise?" said Mabel

"She's right Dipper. What's the point of being on a cruise if you don't take advantage of the luxuries?" commented Pacifica.

"I don't know…"

"What about the casino dude? You can hang with me and Tambry?" asked Wendy

"No I think I should stay away from that. If it was some other cruise ship maybe, but not since it belongs to Pacificas family."

"Why not?" asked Candy

"Grunkle Stan taught me how to count cards. It would be easy to clean out the casino in a couple days."

"Oh my god you can do that?!" Tambry said impressed.

"Umm yeah… If you've forgotten, I'm kind of a huge nerd."

"Nice!" Wendy said as she gave Dipper a fist bump.

"Yeah but it takes all the fun out of the game. Makes it too predictable which is why I'm not really interested."

"Well…I appreciate your kindness in not making the ship go bankrupt. But then what exactly are you going to do?" commented Pacifica.

"Who knows. If I think of something, I'll let you girls know."

"Well I for one think it's obvious what we should do today!" yelled Mabel excitedly

Mabel started chanting, "POOL! POOL! POOL!"

Soon all the girls were chanting it excitedly. Dipper watched the embarrassing scene unfold as everyone around them started staring at them.

So they found themselves at the pool for most of the day.

At the moment, Pacifica, Wendy, and Tambry were working on their tans while Mabel and Candy were splashing and chasing each other in the pool.

Dipper was at the edge of the pool with his feet in the water. He was casually giving side glances at the girls not trying to stare at them for too long.

Mabel and Candy were wearing tight one piece swimsuits. Mabels was pink and Candys was a light green. Their one pieces seemed to tightly hug their skin just right to emphasize their curves.

But if he was thinking about curves, Pacifica, Tambry and Wendy definitely had them. And with their bikinis showing so much more….skin…It made it extremely hard for him to look away. Wendy was wearing a frilly red bikini that matched her fiery red hair. Tambry was wearing a deep purple bikini that matched with her highlights. And Pacifica was wearing a pure white bikini that gave her a more innocent look than her personality would usually suggest.

Dipper was pretty sure they would look amazing in everything. But somehow, Dipper thought their swimsuits matched their different tastes and personalities. Especially with how they fit each other's unique figures and curves compared to each other. Unfortunately for Dipper, he wasn't the only one that noticed.

Of course, Dipper noticed how many guys on the cruise were staring at them. But at least they kept their distance. But the five guys that were walking towards them he knew was going to be trouble.

As the group of guys started flirting with Mabel, Candy, Pacifica, Wendy, and Tambry, it was obvious that the girls looked annoyed. And they had every right to be. These guys were the snobbish rich type. Somehow having no manners and forcibly pushing in on their relaxation and fun.

"Could you guys get lost? Your standing in our sunlight." Pacifica stated annoyed

"Oh come on, let's enjoy each other's company!"

"Any of you girls need help putting on suntan lotion?"

"Maybe even a massage right guys?"

"Uh…No thanks. You guys aren't my type." Wendy remarked

"Yeah and we wanted a massage, we'd go get one at the salon in the ship…" Tambry agreed

"What about you two cuties in the pool? Want to play chicken fight or something?"

"Umm..We don't really feel comfortable being getting lifted on two random guys shoulders." Said Mabel as she got out of the pool.

Candy nervously followed Mabel and nodded her head in agreement.

"Come on ladies, don't be like that! It's a cruise! We just want to socialize a little."

"Pffft…yeah, I'm sure." Pacifica said

"Oh come o-"

"Would you vultures back off already…" Dipper interrupted

The five guys looked over to Dipper with glares.

"They aren't interested…so back off already."

"Or what little man?"

"Shouldn't you be in daycare?"

At first Dipper is hurt by their comments. But he clenches his fist and puts on a brave face.

"That's funny, coming from low lives that are hoping to get lucky. Too bad these girls aren't just beautiful, they're smart too. Too smart to fall for your dumb tricks. Just beat it."

"Big talk from such a little man! I bet you still got your v card too despite being around so many pretty girls. Just shows how much of a pussy you are!"

"I..I-Its..I'd rather keep it for people who are worth my time and feelings then just go for any dumb whore or skank you guys have probably slept with." Argued Dipper

"Keep dreaming! As if any girl would want to sleep with such a small pathetic-"

Mabel suddenly pushed him into the pool.

"Don't you dare talk about my brother like that!"

All the guys now looked at Mabel, then rest of the girls that were now standing up…And pissed! All them glaring and giving them dirty looks.

"As if you jerks know anything about him at all!" Wendy argued

"You guys aren't even half the gentleman he is! I might not hang out with him much, but even I can tell he's been nothing but patient and kind to us." Tambry explained angrily

"Yeah! And he tries to give us our privacy! HE doesn't go forcing himself on us. He lets us have our fun and tries to make us feel comfortable."

The guy that Mabel pushed in the pool started climbing out again.

"That's only because he isn't a man and doesn't have the balls to-"

"I've heard quite enough." Interrupted Pacifica with the snap of her fingers.

Suddenly a bunch of heavy built butlers surround the boys.

"These boys have been causing trouble for my honored guests. I don't care what happens to them, just get them out of our sight."

The butlers start roughly escorting the boys away.

"Dipper? Are you ok?" Mabel asks gently to her bro-bro.

"Yeah..I'm fine.."

"Pacifica! Why didn't you get rid of those jerks sooner?!"

"I was going to but Dipper intervened before I could!"

"Wendy it's ok. I should have known Pacifica would have a plan to handle the situation but I ended up butting in."

Dipper looked around to see the whole deck of guests staring at them.

"I guess I made things worse causing a scene…Sorry Pacifica…"

"Why are you apologizing? It's those idiots fault. You were just setting them straight since they were too dumb to get a clue."

"If you girls don't mind, I think I'm going to just go back to the room."

Before the girls could object, Dipper was already off.

"Dipper…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Great… Those guys totally ruined the mood." Complained Tambry

"I'm more worried about Dipper… It looked like what they said hit him pretty hard despite us defending him."

"Or that fact that we interfered could have made it worse…" commented Pacifica

"Dipper has always been sensitive despite the mask he puts on. Especially when it comes to his manliness. He doesn't have any confidence in himself." explained Mabel

"Is there any way we can cheer him up?" asked Tambry starting to get concerned.

"I think he just needs some time alone." Said Mabel

"I hope your right…" commented Candy

Dipper sat in the room that was supposedly the Emperor's Sweet. The biggest and most expensive room on the ship. Pacifica really knew how to show off her family luxuries. Of course, the room wasn't just his. It was everybody's. All the girls and Dipper were supposed to sleep in this god like room. And we can't forget waddles who was sleeping on a bunch of blankets in the corner of the room. There was obviously plenty of space for six people and a pig.

But right now, he wasn't thinking about where he was going to be forced to sleep in the room to give the girls their space. He was thinking of how the girls stood up for him was a little humiliating. It was like he couldn't even defend himself. He was the man of the group wasn't he? He was supposed to protect them and yet it felt like he just got in the way while being humiliated at the same time.

Dippers been sitting on the bed thinking non-stop for a while now… Dipper looks at the clock to see that it was getting late. They had dinner reservations at the high-class restaurant tonight. High class that meant everyone had to dress to impress. Very formal. So Dipper had to put on that old tux of his he despised that always seemed like a noose around his neck.

The girls should be back any minute to start getting ready. And once that happens there won't be any chance for him to even look in a mirror. Or probably be in the room for that matter. The bathroom was big but not for five girls trying to get ready at the same time. Which meant they would probably have to change in the main room.

Trying to shake away his dirty mindset to the girls undressing, Dipper decided to put on the tux now while he still was alone and had the chance.

As he was finishing putting it on, Dipper looked in the mirror and didn't think it looked too bad, despite his collar choking him. At the very least he hoped it made him look a little manlier.

Dipper was trying to adjust his collar when the girls unlocked the door and came swarming into the suite.

At first the girls didn't say anything and this awkward silence filled the air. Dipper figured it had to be because he just up and left them and they weren't sure what kind of mood he was in right now. So, he tried to put on a smile and break the ice to clear the awkwardness.

"It's about time you girls got here." Dipper said as he was adjusting his collar in the mirror.

Dipper chuckled to himself after seeing the girls reaction which lightened the mood.

"Aren't the beautiful girls the ones that take the longest to get ready? Dipper teased

That did the trick. The girls were now smiling and giggling at his corniness.

"Smooth words Dipper." Wendy chuckled punching him in the shoulder.

"I try." Commented Dipper with a cheesy grin.

The girls were getting settled when Pacifica walked up to get a closer look at Dipper.

"You always do surprise me at how well you can clean up Mr. Pines." Pacifica teases as she gets close to adjust his bow-tie.

"You look good in a tux. You should wear one more often."

"As if. I can already not wait till I can take this dumb thing off." Complained Dipper as he was still trying to adjust his collar from choking him.

As Pacifica walked away with a smirk, Mabel came up to her brother. She hesitantly and gently asked, "You feeling better bro-bro?"

"Yes. I'm fine Mabel. Thanks for asking."

"Good! We all weren't sure what we would do if you were still depressed." Commented Candy as she was listening in on them.

"Who said I was depressed. Maybe I just needed a break."

"Either way it's good to see you nerd." Tambry said sincerely.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for worrying you guys. But you girls need to get your butts in that deluxe size bathroom and get ready for dinner. Our reservations are now in an hour! "

"Dude we got Pacifica. You really think it matters if we are late? Her family owns the place." Wendy said

"True.." Dipper commented

"But he is right. I'd like to try to be there on time if we could. I kinda have an image to uphold as a Northwest."

"Alright girls, you heard her! Grab your dresses!" Mabel cheered

Dipper walked across the room as the girls looked for their dresses and was about to leave until Mabel stopped him.

"Dipper?! Where do you think you are going?"

"Uuhh…Out? I can't be in here when your girls are getting dressed."

"Who says you can't?! I need you to brush my hair after I put my dress on!"

Mabel always liked when Dipper combed her hair. Not only was it faster, it somehow calmed her. His hands were always gentle and somehow made the comb go smoothly through her usual thick tangled brown mess.

Mabel I'm a guy! It's one thing when it's just you. But we are twins! You have to think about the rest of the girls.

"Psshh it will be fine. Right girls?" Mabel enthusiastically asked

"Well… Like we said earlier, we know exactly how much of a gentleman he is. He won't look." Said Wendy

Dipper almost took that the wrong way. As if Wendy said he wasn't man enough to look.

"You don't know that…" Dipper mumbles to himself.

Though Wendy didn't pick up on her mistake, Tambry did.

"He's still a guy Wendy no matter how much of a gentleman he is. We could just blindfold him for security." Tambry commented nudging Wendy in her side for her dumb mistake of making Dipper feel insecure.

Wendy then caught on to her mistake but had to cover her mouth from her giggles. Though Dipper took her comment the wrong way, the way he was pouting was kind of adorable.

"Dipper I'm sorry. I didn't mean you couldn't look. What I meant was that we trust you to not look. I trust you. And you've never broken our trust." Wendy said sincerely.

Dipper sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah…I know."

Dipper past Wendy and pulled up a chair in front of one of the beds in the room. Dipper then went into his bag and grabbed a tie and threw it at Mabel. HE then went to the desk and grabbed a comb before he sat down on the bed.

Mabel, go ahead and blindfold me and when you are done putting on your dress come sit down in front of me and I'll do your hair."

Mabel did as Dipper said and blindfolded him.

"Can you see anything Dipper?" Wendy asked

"No Wendy. I can't see anything."

"Are you sure?" Wendy said teasingly

"Umm... Yeah I'm pretty sure." Dipper said confused.

Unknow to Dipper, Wendy had already taken the top of her bikini off and was pushing her huge bare chest inches from his face. Wendy couldn't pinpoint the slight disappointment in her chest but continued to undress out of her bikini. The other girls were blushing at Wendys forwardness but didn't say anything. The other girls started to undress as well, now that they felt secure enough to strip in front of Dipper.

As Dipper waited, he listened to the girls undress and talk as he fidgeted with the brush in his hands. One of the main conversations was what might be on the menu. Others revolved around how cute each other's dresses were, what make-up they were using and a bunch of other girl stuff Dipper couldn't get into. But then Dipper heard the creek in the chair in front of him.

Thinking it was Mabel, he gently reached and ran his fingers through the smooth hair and started to brush with long smooth strokes. As Dipper continued to brush, he started to wonder why there were hardly any tangles. And not just that. Her hair seemed to be a lot smoother than usual. And… A-And was that coconut he smelled?

PACIFICA?! NO FAIR!

Dipper paused at Mabels voice being on the other side of the room.

"Pacifica?!" Dipper said confused.

"Well I was just sitting down to put on my heels when out of nowhere Dipper started brushing… my hair… and… OH MY GOD IT WAS AMAZING!" Pacifica said not able to hide her goosebumps.

Dipper blushed as he gently pulled his hands away from her hair.

"Oh my god. Out of all the professionals I've had work on my hair, none of them could compare to how gentle Dipper is with a comb. I never thought simply getting my hair brushed could feel so…enjoyable!" Pacifica said quickly at the end with a blush.

"Really?" Tambry said surprised catching Pacificas blush.

"Maybe we should have a girls night where Dipper combs all of our hair."

"What?! Hey no way!" yelled a jealous Mabel

"Sorry Mabel. Looks like he isn't just your personal hair brusher anymore based on Pacificas reaction. I think we all want a turn now." Candy said

"Don't I have a say in this?" Dipper commented in the background

"Nope!" All the girls said simultaneously.

Dipper sighed.

"Can we talk about this later? We kind of have a reservation to get to." Dipper said

"Dipper! Can you zip me up?" asked Mabel

"You know I'm still blindfolded, right?" commented Dipper

"Oh shush! I'm right in front of you! Just feel for the zipper. I don't mind.

Dipper reached out and felt Mabels thick fluffy hair. He started working his way down to her bare shoulders feeling her smooth skin for the edge of the dress. Finding it, he followed it down her back to where he finally found the zipper. Dipper then gave the zipper a gentle tug but it was too tight.

Dipper sighed…

"Mabel… How much of that free ice-cream on deck did you have when I left?"

"Umm…only a few cones." Mabel said hesitantly

"A few my butt. Mabel you know you bloat when you have too much sugar and you knew you had to wear this dress tonight. What were you thinking?"

"That not trying all 23 flavors would have not only been a waste but a crime!"

"If it doesn't fit her, I could just call for a new dress to be brought up in her size." Pacifica suggested

"No! I designed this dress myself for the occasion! It has to fit!"

"Mabel be reasonable." Pacifica deadpanned

"No! It can fit! Dipper make it fit. Use the trick if you have to!"

"What?! I thought you hated the trick?" Dipper said surprised

"This is an emergency! Just trick me into the trick!"

"Mabel just get a new dress."

"No! Please bro-bro?"

"…fine. But I can't do it blindfolded." Dipper said as he gave in.

"That's fine! Everyone is done getting dressed anyways!"

Dipper takes off the blindfold and sees the rest of the girls just looking stunning…And starring at him.

"Well stud? Don't just stand there gawking at us dude!" Wendy said

"How do we look?" Tambry asked

"Well…of course you all look absolutely amazing! Though I don't know how much weight my opinion carries. But if it means anything, you all are going to make those upper-class snobs downstairs eat their hearts out."

"Hey!" Pacifica shouts pretending to be offended.

"And of course, Pacifica is going to show what defines upper class beauty." Dipper quickly comments

"Well of course! I am a Northwest after all!" Pacifica says blushing.

Dipper suddenly hears Mabel in a small whine behind him, "Diiipppeeerrr"

Dipper turns to see his lovely twin sister with her eyes starting to water as she holds up her dress on herself.

"Come on Mabel. No tears. You'll ruin your mascara. I'll fix it so stop your worrying." Dipper says comfortingly.

Mabel sniffs as she holds up the front of her dress that's strapless and supposed to wrap around her chest.

"Turn around."

Mabel obeys and turns around to reveal the jammed zipper Dipper felt at her lower back where dipper felt her smooth pale skin.

Dipper gently wraps an arm around Mabels stomach as he grips the zipper.

"By the way Mabel… I got some bad news… Ducktective was abruptly canceled today!"

As Mabel gave a large gasp of absolute horror, Dipper easily pulled up the zipper of Mabels dress.

The rest of the girls stood behind him astonished.

"There you go. The dress fits." Dipper said simply

"FORGET ABOUT THE DRESS! How am I going to live without Ducktective!" Mabel cries out

"Mabel I lied. It was to get the dress on."

Mabel gave a deep sigh in relief.

"So mean. I hate that trick." Mabel grumbled

"You're the one that came to me for help. No complaining. And with that we should head down to dinner. Shall we ladies."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The well-dressed group arrived downstairs at the entrance of the main dining lobby. Everyone except Pacifica was amazed by the luxurious interior design.

The the main dining lobby was filled with carved pillars and diamond chandeliers. All surrounding the hundred tables covered with the finest white silk cloths and crystal kitchen sets money could buy. The walls outlooking the ship was completely glass allowing the sunset light fill the room with its ambiance. And there was even a stage for scheduled entertainment on different nights in the ship.

"Wow the Northwest's never do disappoint." Stated Dipper looking onto the luxurious scene.

"Of course! Did you not expect anything less than the best?" asked Pacifica

"Of course not. I wouldn't expect anything less." Dipper teases as he tries to adjust is collar and bow-tie.

"Come on Dipper stop fidgeting with it." Commented Pacifica

"I still don't understand why these things are necessary?" Dipper complained.

"For class and reputation. Besides it looks good on you doesn't it girls?"

The girls agreed and told him that it basically made him look dashing, but Dipper couldn't tell if they were serious or not.

As the girls started to enter the entryway of the dining lobby, Tambry held back a second to send one last text before she had to put her phone away. She was already getting into trouble from Wendy that she's been on it too much on the ship.

" _God she's like my mother_." Tambry thought to herself. But as she was putting it away shje noticed Dipper hadn't even made a move to enter the dining lobby.

She thought he was waiting for her which was really sweet.

"Dipper?" Tambry asked.

But the way he reacted didn't give off the waiting for you feeling at all. Dipper started nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Umm... you know what? I think I'm going to go change into a tie instead of the bow-tie."

"Dipper it looks good on you. We already talked about this." Tambry said.

The rest of the girls looked back to see two of their group was not moving and started walking back to see what was going on.

"Broseph? What's the hold up?" asked Mabel

"Nothing! Just…I have to go to the bathroom. You girls go ahead to our table."

"I thought you said you were going to change into a tie?" questioned Tambry

"I am! That too…"

"Dude, you went out of your way before you came down here asking if we needed to go. And I'm pretty sure you went after all of us. Do you really need to go again?" Wendy questioned also getting suspicious.

"Y-Yeah I just-"

"Dipper what's wrong?" Mabel said cutting to the chase. She knew when her brother was acting weirder than usual.  
"N-Nothings wrong. I just feel a little sea sick is all."

"Now your sea sick. Wow Dipper. I never realized how much of a horrible liar you are." Pacifica stated bluntly.

"I think I see the problem." Commented Candy as she observed the dining hall.

All the girls looked in the same direction Candy was looking to see a large table filled with the guys who caused them trouble earlier today. And each one of them were sneaking glances in Dipper's direction.

"Ugh, not these douche bags again!" Tambry groaned

"Pacifica didn't you, like throw them in the brig or something?" asked Candy

"What?! No. Those men were just escorted away and warned to not cause any more trouble. Jerks or not, they are paying guests on this cruise. We can't just go locking people up or kick them off the ship just because they are being assholes."

"Sure you can! Give me five minutes with them on deck and I'll show you we can." Wendy commented grumpily as they looked at Dipper in the wrong way.

"I don't like the looks they are giving Dipper." Mabel commented

"It's obvious they blame him for ruining their fun. Even after we told them off and Pacifica intervened." Explained Tambry

"Who do they think they are?!" Wendy seethed as one of the guys flirting with her early blew a kiss to her.

"Rich guys are always stuck up and spoiled getting everything they ever wanted. And if something get's in their way, they get rid of it. Take it from me. Not one rich guy my parents tried to set me up with in the past cared about my feelings. They see women as some prize to be swayed."

"Wow, your parents tried to set you up with someone like that?" commented Candy

"Money is everything. And keeping an investing in a partnership through marriage of a billion-dollar company is a way of expanding my parents saw fit. Obviously, it never worked out. Not that they didn't try to force it on me. But after everything they put me through, marrying the person of my choice is the one thing I stand against them for." Pacifica explained

"The person I marry will be a gentleman who cares about my personal feelings more than the stacks of money my family holds and who believes that my happiness is more important than their own."

"That sounds like a certain someone we know." Mabel whispered to Pacifica teasing her.

Pacifica blushes and pushes Mabels stupid grin away out of her face.

The other girls giggle thinking about a certain special someone while Dipper stood there confused and distracted by the glares of the onlooking table.

They watched him fidget nervously as he tried not look towards the deathly stares.

"Hey…I got an idea!" says Tambry.

All the girls huddle up around her leaving Dipper confused even more.

It wasn't until they turned around to him, some with devious smiles that gave Dipper chills, that he was worried about what topic they had just discussed.

"W-What?" Dipper asks hesitantly.

"Dipper do you mind chaperoning me to our table?" asks Pacifica sweetly.

"No! Dipper chaperone me!" Candy argues.

"Hey what about us!" complained Wendy

"Yeah Dipper want to chaperone somebody more…mature. Don't you Dipper?"

"Hey I'm his sister! If anything, he needs to chaperone me. He's responsible for me after all!"

"But I have a reputation! A Northwest can't be chaperoned by just anybody! Dipepr should walk me to our table." Pacifica argued

"As if-"

"GIRLS!... Calm down. You all are causing a scene." Dipper whispers embarrassed.

Dipper blushes as eyes all around the entrance of the dining lobby started glancing towards him. Those adults and other guests who were close by enough to hear the conversation chuckled at Dipper's problematic situation to their amusement.

"Ok ok… here's what I am going to do. I will walk each of you individually to our table alright? After taking each of you to the table, I will come back to escort the next person until all of you are seated at our table. Sound good?"

All the girls agreed that his idea was the most reasonable and was surprised to his quick thinking since they were teasing him in the first place.

The only question now was who was Dipper going to escort first. And before the girls could start another pointless fight, Dipper chose the first person who came to his mind.

"Pacifica will be the first one I escort. It is because of her kindness and invitation that we are even on this ship, so I believe she should be the first to sit down.

The rest of the girls silently thought on it and agreed. Pacifica has been nothing but gracious to their antics on the ship. They were basically living like princess' on the cruise and it was all because of her.

"I think I can agree with that. No point in making the girl who invited us on this trip wait." Agreed Candy

"Besides, we all know she has a reputation to uphold right Pacifica?" Wendy teased.

Mabel gave a slight push on Pacifica to send her fumbling into Dipper.

Pacifica glared at the beaming smile Mabel was giving but was interrupted when Dipper held out his arm to her. Pacifica gently took it and they proceeded to follow the butler to their table.

"So…Tell me again why you chose me first?" Pacifica asked as they slowly walked shoulder to shoulder next to each other.

"It was just as I said. I thought it was only…proper."

"Mhmm… Oh Dipper what a gentleman you are." Pacifica teased.

"Well you should never keep royalty waiting." Dipper playfully shot back.

After pulling out Pacifica's chair and helping her into her seat, Dipper hurried back to the others.

"Ok. Next is-"

"Actually Dipper. We have already decided." Wendy interrupted.

"Wendy and I decided if we went next, that we wouldn't mind being escorted by you together." Tambry explained.

"And Candy and Mabel agreed so it would hurry this up along and not give you too much trouble." Wendy finished.

Though their intentions were good, Dipper could see the devious smirks on Wendy and Tambrys faces.

"O-Ok then… As long as you both don't mind-"

Wendy and Tambry quickly took both of Dippers arms, bending over slightly from the slight height difference. Dipper could feel his arms being pushed by their soft cleavage. Dipper tried to ignore the older women's teasing but the blush on his face told them everything they wanted to know. He couldn't look at them as he escorted them both to their table for the looks on their faces would be too much for him to handle.

As Dipper walked them both close to his side, he wasn't the only one to notice his delightful predicament.

When they arrived at the table, Dipper pulled out a chair for Wendy as Tambry still clung to his arm. After helping Wendy into her seat, he then helped Tambry into a seat right next to Wendy.

The entire time Pacifica was giving the girls an annoyed knowing look as they giggled to themselves about how much fun that was on Dippers expense.

"Alright, who's next?" Dipper stated as he made it back to Candy and Mabel.

"Do you have to ask Bro-bro? It's obviously Candy!"

Mabel gives Candy a push as she shyly steps up to Dipper.

Dipper holds out his hand to her and she takes it as he gets up close to her wrapping an arm around her waist, causing Candy to blush.

The walk across the room at first seemed too long for Candy.

"Everyone looks amazing don't they…as if they were all Disney princesses" Candy comments.

"Yeah they all look amazing… but I think you are the one that looks most like a princess." Dipper comments nonchalantly.

"M-Me? How so?" Candy stuttered with a blush.

"It's the dress you chose. It's the most poofy and frilly dress out of everyones. Not to mention the ribbon tied around your waist with your hair being pinned up. You look as if you walked out of a fairytale."

After his comment, they were already at the table and Dipper was helping her into her seat before she realized, that she wished the walk over was a little longer.

"Well there you are! How could my own twin keep her favorite sibling waiting!" Mabel teased.

"Sorry Mabel but-"

"I'm kidding broseph. You have to take care of the participants to be your future wife first no matter how close we are!" Mabel teased.

"Mabel!" Dipper scream whispered with his face turning red.

Mabel then pulled Dipper along to the table so they all could start enjoying the night.


End file.
